


Uniting the front

by Sunja



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Argument settled via punch to the face, Euron is an asshole, F/M, Jaime is great at strategy, One Shot, Queen Cersei - Freeform, Small Council Meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunja/pseuds/Sunja
Summary: While Cersei can't deny that Euron is an annoyance, they need him. So, in order to work together, Jaime and Euron can't go on squabbeling like children. Cersei has the perfect plan to make that happen.





	Uniting the front

**Author's Note:**

> There was that moment in S07E03 when Euron taunts Jaime by asking him for advice on sex with Cersei, but then immediately cuts Jaime off by saying they'll talk later.  
> This is sort of this missing scene, combined with a small council meeting in which the strategy of giving up Casterlyrock in favor of taking Highgarden is determined.  
> Mainly written because I love the Jaime/Euron interactions. If there are any more cool ones in the next episodes, I might tag a series and post some more one-shots.

"With Euron Greyjoy commanding or naval forces and Jaime Lannister leading our army on land, the sons of Westeros will defend our country against the foreign invaders."

Cersei had said those words, the two men mentioned standing next to her on the steps before the throne, looking out onto the people before them. Euron had waved and grinned, Cersei had seen him and Jaime exchange a few words. She had been to far away to hear what they had said, but she had seen Jaime's expression afterwards. An expression of anger, content and jealousy. And she had seen Euron's expression: a smug grin. 

That just wouldn't do. Cersei knew Jaime didn't like the thought of her marrying again and neither did she, but Jaime knew as well as she did, that they needed Euron. And it was painstakingly obvious, that Euron wanted her and all the power that came with the marriage. He also knew she was still sleeping with Jaime, everybody knew, the gossip had spread quickly after Cersei's maid had seen them. Jaime didn't like people knowing. He had always been the one to suggest they run away and be together, but he had never wanted people to know that they were both siblings and lovers. But Cersei didn't care anymore. She was queen and she could do whatever she wanted. If Euron Greyjoy thought he could change that with a marriage, the he was mistaken. 

But she couldn't have him and Jaime squabbling like children fighting over the last piece of pie. If they wanted to win this war, they had to work together. The first step to achieve that was to have them sort out their differences. With that in mind, Cersei had scheduled a small council meeting for the next morning. She had also talked to Qyburn and he would find a reason to be late. So would Cersei. That would leave Euron and Jaime with a few minutes to themselves and no one to watch or here them. If they had problems, and they did, then they would hopefully solve themselves after a confrontation. 

Satisfied with her plan, Cersei went to bed. 

 

\---

 

Jaime was deliberately early. He was already wearing his armor, knowing he would leave after the meeting, and he had made some time to arrive early at the small council meeting in hopes of talking to Cersei alone and to think through his strategy. 

Cersei had relocated the small council meetings to the courtyard with the map of Westeros on the floor. Jaime found that it was a smart move. The map helped him think. He didn't necessarily need it, he had been studying the map of Westeros since he was a child, but seeing it before him and not having to remember it himself helped him visualize. 

Jaime was starting to enjoy himself again. For most his life, he had defined himself through his fighting skills and they had been remarkable. But with all his attention focused on being the better swordsman, he had failed to remember his fathers other lessons. Tywin had been a strict father, he had forced Jaime to learn first reading, than maps and warfare for hours each day and as a child, Jaime had hated him for it. Now, as a man, he was grateful. All the lessons were coming back to him, all the tricks and moves he had learned from the greatest strategist of their time. With this war, Jaime had a new purpose. Maybe he wasn't the best fighter anymore, but there were very few people better than him at strategy. 

Jaime strode over the map and positioned the knee-high figures symbolizing the armies of Westeros. The Lannister army at Casterlyrock, the Greyjoy fleet at King's Landing. The Northeners and army of the Vale at Winterfell. The Dornish in Sunspear, the Targaryen and her dragons and whomever she had brought with her at Dragonstone. Now, he thought of allegiances. The Targaryen and the North were obviously their enemies. The Dornish were too, but their leadership were now taken care of. That left high garden. Cersei had already expressed her interest since their riches would solve all their problems with the iron bank. And Jaime had set out to make it possible. Taking highgarden wasn't a problem. The problem was always, that if you sent your troops to one place, they would be lacking in others. But as Jaime looked at the map, he found the perfect solution. They didn't need Casterlyrock. It was just a nice castle, but all the gold was gone. It would also be Tyrion's first target since he thought Cersei would try to preserve the family legacy. Tyrion was clever. He would find some smart way to take the castle. But Jaime would make sure, that all they found there were a few left over defense troops. He'd take his army and go South instead, taking Highgarden. That would leave Cersei with enough gold to pay the iron bank and the Targaryen with an empty castle. Their troops wouldn't have enough provisions for long and would have to abandon the castle. 

They'd come by ship, since no armies had been spotted marching through Westeros, so all they needed to do was destroy the ships and then they'd be forced to march inland into a country that Jaime knew by heart and onto the battlefields that he could maneuver with ease. Tyrion might be smarter then Jaime, but Jaime had been learning strategy his whole life while Tyrion had read about dragons and the wall and Old Valyria. Jaime knew, that for now he still held the advantage. 

And Jaime had everything he needed for this plan to succeed: His troops, the moment of surprise and now Euron, to destroy the rest of the Targaryen fleet for him.  
Jaime didn't like having to rely on Euron. But he had seen the man's flagship and he had to admit, he had never seen anything like it. He could only imagine what a presence at sea the Greyjoy was. He probably wasn't lying about being the greatest captain in the seas. No, the man's skill was admirable. But he didn't appear to have any other redeeming qualities. 

Of course that was the moment Euron chose to make his appearance. He strolled into the courtyard and onto the map as if it all belonged to him. Jaime noticed, that the Greyjoy was already a few minutes late for the scheduled meeting. Which arose the question: Where on earth were Cersei and Qyburn? 

"Good morning, Ser Jaime.", Euron greeted. He made even that short sentence sound like an insult and Jaime already felt beyond annoyed. But Euron was an ally now, so he figured he should at least try not to turn him into a mortal enemy. Having enemies among your allies was always a bad idea. 

"Morning.", Jaime responded stiffly and continued looking at the map. 

"So, isn't this supposed to be a small council meeting?", Euron asked teasingly. "Where is my lovely Queen?" 

Jaime ignored the urge to punch him in the face. "She's not _your_ Queen." 

"But she will be.", Euron answered easily. 

"Don't be so sure about that." Jaime didn't feel like there was anything else to say. In his mind, the conversation was over. He'd be happy to wait for the arrival of the others, so he could present his strategy. Apparently Euron didn't get the hint of Jaime pointedly looking away from him and back to the map. 

"So, now that we have a moment to ourselves, do you have any advice about how to best go at it with her?", Euron asked. 

Jaime considered ignoring him, but decided that Euron would just take that as an invitation to continue taunting him. So Jaime turned back around. If Euron wanted to play, well, Jaime was an expert. 

"You want to know what she likes? Well, let me tell you. She likes me. She likes it when I kiss her, she likes it when I touch her, she likes it when I fuck her. We wake up in bed together and that's all she's ever needed and all she's ever wanted." He paused and continues in a casual tone. "She had her last husband killed, you know? She can be very cruel if she doesn't like what people do."

Euron smirked. It made him look like a shark waiting to feed. "Speaking from experience, are you?"

"No. But you soon will be." Jaime smirked back. His old arrogant Kingslayer smirk that didn't really feel like him anymore. 

"Good. I love a woman with spirit." , Euron said darkly and with eyes full of lust. 

"She'll have you killed before you ever get the chance to touch her." That was the truth. Cersei had hated being married, she sure wouldn't marry again, least of all someone like Euron. 

"I'm sure she'll try." Euron didn't seem worried. "I'm a hard man to kill, you see." Euron stepped right in front of Jaime, as if daring him to do something. "I'm going to marry your lovely sister, the Queen, and then I'm going to fuck her. And if she still can, she'll give me a few pretty children. Maybe they'll have a bit more luck than yours, hm? Really a pity. The first two poisoned and the third jumping from his own window. Not very strong minded, that one, was he?"

That was it. Jaime couldn't take it anymore, standing there being insulted by this arrogant bastard that wanted to be king. And he didn't want to hear about Tommen's death. It was still to fresh, not really processed, the time for grief had been ignored in favor of planning the war. But at the mention of the right words it would all come back, the pain of loosing his son, the sweet little Tommen, hitting him so hard he could barely breathe. 

And so Jaime took the lid off his anger and grief and shot forward, his gloved left hand swinging hard to the side of Euron's face. Euron had obviously been expecting this. He took a step back and caught Jaime's wrist, squeezing hard though Jaime barely noticed through his armor. 

Euron grinned triumphantly. "Ah, there it is. Glad to see the lion still has claws. Do you really think you can beat me, kitten?" 

Jaime snarled, ripping his fist out of Eurin's grip. Euron danced back and kicked Jaime square in the chest. That was a mistake. Jaime wore his armor, knowing he would leave for the war after the meeting. The armor not only protected him from the blow, but also gave him more weight. Jaime barely staggered. He caught himself quickly and struck. 

Greyjoys often made the mistake of underestimating the speed of a man in battle armor, since they themselves rarely wore any. Jaime had used that back in the rebellion and it had worked. Euron was no different. Jaime caught him off guard and slammed his golden hand into his face.

Euron stumbled back, one hand carefully prodding the place of impact. He was still watching Jaime with a wild grin on his face. 

"Listen." Jaime started. "If you even think about hurting my sister, or doing something against her will, I will kill you. I'll do it slowly and I will like every second of it. So don't test me."

Euron for once didn't answer and instead just grinned widely. Even though the Greyjoy was the one with the black eye, Jaime didn't feel like he had won. He had a feeling that there was no winning with Euron Greyjoy. 

 

\---

 

When Cersei and Qyburn entered the courtyard, she was pleased to see, that both Jaime and Euron were already present and stood on the south side of the map, looking north over the drawings of the cities and ports. 

Cersei stood further left, so she could look at both the map and her advisors and she noticed with amusement and satisfaction, that Euron was sporting a black eye. The bruise was already starting to show, meaning it would turn quite ugly soon and stay for a while. 

_Good._

Cersei made no comment and neither did Qyburn. He stepped to stand beside her and she raised her voice. "Good morning.", she spared each of them a glance before focusing on Jaime. "Do you have a plan?"

"I do.", Jaime answered confidently. He walked over to the map and picked up the figure of a dragon. "The Targaryen’s first goal was to reach Dorne to raise their army. Luckily, that has been dealt with.", he explained with a nod to Euron. "Their second goal will be Casterlyrock.“ He placed the dragon there. „The Targaryen is being advised by Tyrion. He will expect us to defend the Rock. But we won't. We'll empty the storages and I will lead the army south, join up with the Tarlys and take Highgarden. Meanwhile, the Targaryen army will land in Casterlyrock and take it. Which will be when Euron destroys their fleet. We will have Highgarden's gold, They will have an empty castle and no ships. They'll have to abandon Casterlyrock and move Land inward, where we will face them." 

Cersei nodded. It was a smart plan, something their father would have done. Qyburn next to her hummed agreeingly. "I am already working on a way to kill the dragons. By the time we face them, we will be prepared." 

Jaime nodded and looked over at Euron. Euron held his state for a moment, before patting Jaime's shoulder in a show of camaraderie. "I like it. Let's put that shiny armor of yours to some use." 

Cersei could see, that they still weren't on friendly terms, but Jaime didn't look as angered as before, so she counted her plan successful. The three of them would win this war. Everything else would figure itself out.


End file.
